


New Year's Kiss

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Death gives into temptation, F/F, Fluff, Happy New Year!, MoriTaka - Freeform, Takamori, new year festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: Kiara and Calli walk through the New year festival together.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	New Year's Kiss

Calliope Mori was absolutely captivated. She was entranced by the way the phoenix cheerily lit up, she believed that the girl resembled a child getting her present for Christmas. She felt fascinated, fixated on the phoenix, as she eagerly got pulled through the crowd in the festival.

Her hand, which the phoenix tugged at, felt warm. Warm and comfortable.

Exactly like how the phoenix was.

The phoenix turned her head to face Calli, giving a bright smile as she gushed about something that the reaper failed to catch on. She would probably regret not listening later on but her mind and body would not cooperate. Alternately, the reaper's eyes studied the beaming girl in front of her, watching the glimmering sparkle shine in the phoenix's eyes.

Her pinkish-red eyes connected with soft galactic ones. Calliope was allured, unable to avert her gaze away. She hadn't noticed that she's stopped walking until the phoenix had asked her what was wrong.

She failed to answer that question, her voice hidden.

Instead of uttering the words that the phoenix was worriedly waiting for, she stepped closer. Unconsciously yet consciously bringing her unoccupied hand to cup the phoenix's face.

"C-Calli?"

Warmth spread across the phoenix's features the moment she felt the touch. Her posture had stiffened a little at the surprise, but, slowly, she felt herself melting into the reaper's touch.

The phoenix turned her head, forcing her gaze to break away. Believe it or not, she was having trouble dealing with the reaper's simple yet startling advance. They stayed that way for a few silent seconds, unaware and oblivious to the people around them.

"Kiara.."

The named phoenix barely heard the reaper's soft mumble, but when she did, she felt her heart skip a beat as it thumped faster and faster. The look in the reaper's face looked so genuine, so soft..

Neither of them had noticed that the distance between them decreased, not until the phoenix felt the other's breath against her. Kiara felt a tingle run up her spine, breath hitching as she watched the reaper's gaze flick down to her lips.

Calli's eyes traveled down, the temptation of carelessly crashing her lips against the phoenix's hit her. She unconsciously held her breath, glancing back up to see that the phoenix had closed her eyes.

The reaper let her hand slide downward to tilt the phoenix's head up. She scanned the phoenix's face, silently taking in the sight. Kiara had her eyes closed, breathing uneven, her cheeks were red alike the reaper's, and her lips were quivering.

For once, the reaper didn't pull back and take back what she had been doing. In contrast to that, she gave into the temptation. 

Calliope leaned in, letting her eyes close the moment their lips touched.

The kiss was slow, tender, and pleasant. Their hearts fluttered as a warm comfortable sensation overwhelmed them. The kiss continued on for a second, to two.. to five.. to ten...

The reaper pulled back, heart still pounding as she watched the phoenix's eyes slowly open. Their eyes were locked once again, and instead of the teasings and playful smile that the reaper thought she'd have to face, she was met with a soft genuine smile.

"Let's go?" The phoenix, who still held the reaper's hand in her own, smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Ame and the others are waiting."

Calli let out a small content and relieved sigh, giving an adoring smile back at the phoenix. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to give into temptation at times..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~  
> Happy New Year Everyone!  
> It's already 9pm for me here but still! ^^  
> Sorry it's short btw


End file.
